


Connection

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, merman!Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both oddities that shouldn’t exist in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered an AU of sorts because of the way it starts, but I like to think of it as mostly canon. My inspiration for Allen's merman form was a [beautiful picture](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=35960717) by [金艮pyon](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3015020)

Once again Kanda stood before the thick, clear acrylic glass window staring at the creature within. It was a species only written about in the mythologies of the world, yet here it was swimming about effortlessly.

Kanda and his team had captured it a few weeks ago when they were sent to investigate strange happenings by the sea. Fishermen had been disappearing one after another, their empty boats being all that remained.

After boarding a boat they had set out to hopefully discover the source, and found it they had. The ocean began glowing so they steered in that direction and when they were almost on top of the glow the creature leaped out of the water and latched onto Kanda of all people.

_‘Tough luck for it’_ , Kanda thought. This didn’t seem to be an Akuma so Kanda felt no need to activate his Innocence. He threw his arms around the creature and gave it a good old-fashioned head-butt. The creature reeled back a bit at the blow but still held Kanda fast with its tail wrapped tightly around him. And it was then that time seemed to slow down as their eyes locked onto each other. Dark blue met steel gray for an instant and they felt a connection, that they were both oddities that shouldn’t exist in this world.

And then the others were there, grabbing at the creature’s arms, tugging on the tail, until Kanda was freed. He helped to immobilize it and then stood back, just staring, incredulous at what he was seeing.

“Just what the hell are you?” Kanda muttered.

And the creature just flashed a wicked grin before finally succumbing to the chloroformed cloth pressed over its face.

 

So here Kanda stood, thinking back to when it had been determined that there was Innocence fused with this creature’s body, making it a parasite type which explained the discoloration of the left arm. But no one was sure what to make of the facial markings across its eye.

They thought it could be useful as an Exorcist, but the creature was so wild and unruly they had to keep it on a chain so that anyone entering the tank area would not be at risk of being attacked. Since it needed to be fed constantly this was a necessary precaution. But because of this no one had actually tried to take the time to communicate with it, sedating it when they wished to examine it or merely leaving food somewhere in range and then exiting quickly.

But Kanda was not satisfied with this arrangement. He wanted to know exactly what it was he felt when he first looked at those eyes. He wanted to talk to this creature, if it could even talk. It had remained silent all this time except for the occasional grin.

He had reached the point where he didn’t give a damn, not that he _ever_ gave a damn. So he climbed the stairs to the top of the holding tank and went inside to stand on the edge of the pool.

The creature popped its head up above the surface, merely staring back at him.

“Hey, I wanna talk to you. Can you understand me?”

The creature nodded its head and swam over to the edge just inches away from Kanda’s feet. But Kanda didn’t move. It raised itself up further out of the water and started poking his boot with one of its webbed fingers and then glanced up at Kanda with a grin on its face. But Kanda still didn’t move.

“I’m not afraid of you, so why don’t you at least tell me if you have a name, Moyashi.”

“It’s Allen,” the creature hissed. “What’s a Moyashi?” and he cocked his head to the side.

“It’s what you look like,” and Kanda smirked back at him. “So, have you always looked like this?” he asked.

Gazing quietly at Kanda for a minute he replied, “No, I used to be human. One day I went out fishing and a storm blew in fast. I couldn’t reach shore in time and my boat capsized. I remember a pain in my head so I must have hit it on the boat but after that everything went black. And then I saw a bright light coming towards me but it was like I was dreaming. It touched my arm and I could feel it go inside me. When I woke up my body had changed and this is how I’ve been ever since.”

“The Innocence must have adapted your body to your environment. Why haven’t you said anything before now?”

“Nobody asked.”

“Bunch of useless scientists,” Kanda grumbled, and he heard the door open behind him.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be in here. This creature’s dangerous!”

“Like hell he is,” and with a piercing look at Allen he turned around and walked out the door, looking back over his shoulder only to see the stupid grin on his Moyashi’s face.

_‘Wait a minute, when did I start thinking of him as mine?’,_ and Kanda couldn’t help but think he must be going crazy.

 

Kanda went to see Allen the next time he got back from a mission, being careful so no one would catch him.

When Allen saw him he said, “Hey, I told you my name last time but you didn’t tell me yours.”

“That’s because we were interrupted. And the name’s Kanda.”

“Kanda, hm… You know you’re pretty stupid to come back here and risk getting caught again. You’re such a baka. That’s right, I’ll call you BaKanda, stupid Kanda… heh, heh, heh,” and Allen chuckled to himself.

“What was that, damn Moyashi?”

“I said BaaaKanda!”

“You come over here and say that again!”

“No. Why would I lose my only advantage by coming out of the water, BaKanda?” and Allen burst out laughing.

“That does it, I’m through here!” and Kanda stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

Allen was still laughing as he watched Kanda leave.

But Kanda did go back time and time again, and they would bitch and bicker and call each other names just like a couple of little kids. It was probably the closest either of them had ever come to having a somewhat normal childhood.

So one day, as Allen was listlessly swimming around and Kanda was sitting on the edge of the pool with his boots off and pants rolled up dangling his legs in the water, Kanda asked, “So what’s up with that mark on your face?”

Allen swam over and propped his arms up on the ledge, his head resting sideways on top of them. “Well, when I was little there was a kind man who took care of me. His name was Mana Walker and he was like a father to me because I never knew my parents and I loved him a lot.”

At this Kanda’s eyes widened a bit as Allen continued, “He was killed by those things you call Akuma but before he died he gave me this,” and Allen touched his face, “and told me that it would help me to survive. My eye has the ability to tell the difference between real people and the fake ones, but I don’t like seeing the visions it gives me. It’s like being able to see Hell,” and he looked up at Kanda trying to gauge his reaction. When Kanda didn’t say anything he went on, “It’s also why I’m glad I can live in the ocean because those Akuma things don’t seem to come there. Now that I know more about this Innocence I can understand that it was activating on it’s own when I attacked those fishermen who were actually Akuma. By the time you showed up I had been slowly losing my mind and acted on instinct when I saw the boat, thinking it was more of those things coming to invade my home.”

“So you miss the sea?”

“Yeah, I do,” and Allen sighed, sounding weary.

Kanda thought of all the times he had come here and how each time Allen looked and sounded a little less energetic. Like he was slowly beginning to weaken as time went on. _‘This place is killing him,’_ was all he could think.

 

The final time Kanda came to see Allen he was floating on his back just staring at nothing, and when Kanda called out to him Allen turned to look at him with a dazed expression on his face before slowly swimming over to the edge.

“I’m taking you home, Moyashi.”

“Back to the sea? But…why? You’ll get in trouble again.”

“Doesn’t matter. You look like hell and I can’t stand to see you wasting away like this.”

“But the Innocence in my arm; they say it’ll be useful, even though they can’t seem to figure out how to use me because I have to stay in the water all the time. They’re not going to let it go that easy.”

“Then we’ll just have to be real quiet about it. Look, I’m not taking no for an answer so just get your ass up here so I can carry you out,” and Kanda went off to find a cloth large enough to wrap around Allen. When he came back he took out Mugen, and as Allen held the chain out in front of him he easily sliced it in half. He dunked the cloth in the water as Allen watched while he sat on the edge of the pool. Then Kanda wrapped Allen up in the cloth and picked him up, surprised at how light he felt in his arms.

Kanda moved stealthily through headquarters and once outside found a cab that would take them back to the sea. Thankfully the water wasn’t too far from the current HQ. It wasn’t where they had first found Allen but all oceans were connected so it didn’t matter. Allen was starting to have trouble breathing so Kanda urged the driver to go faster until they started to smell the salt in the air. Pulling up to the side of the road he got out and ran around to Allen's side, quickly lifting Allen into his arms and moved towards the water. He placed Allen gently on the sand and took off his boots and coat, wrapping Mugen up inside. Then, picking Allen up, he walked to the shore and started to wade into the water. As he walked deeper Allen started to perk up a bit until Kanda lowered him into the water, unwrapping the cloth carefully, trying not to jar Allen too much.

And then Allen was free, in the water at last, and he began to move around immersing himself completely at first and then started to swim faster and faster with a joyful smile on his face.

Kanda stood there watching as Allen was playing in the water, because that’s exactly what he was doing. Playing, just like a beautiful child. And then Allen came back towards Kanda and swam rings around him a few times before finally stopping in front of him.

“Thank you, Kanda, I owe you my life,” and Allen moved up a bit to wrap his arms around Kanda’s neck, pulling him into a firm hug, his body pressed flush against him.

Kanda stiffened at the sudden show of affection, but then relaxed into the embrace thinking to himself, _‘I guess this is how normal people would act in a situation like this.’_ He didn’t want to deprive Allen of the warmth of the moment and began to actually enjoy it a little himself. It reminded him of the first time their eyes had met and the strange connection he had felt then. And now this was probably the last time they would see each other. Life just wasn’t fair.

Kanda sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I get it,” he said as he pushed Allen away. “If you really feel indebted to me then learn to control that Innocence better. Maybe you can turn back into a human and… You know what? I’d like to see you try to beat me in a fair fight, so come back at me if you dare, Moyashi!”

“Oh, yeah? Well, I’ll take that challenge, BaKanda!”, and Allen let go, splashing into the water. He swam around once more and when he surfaced he looked startled.

“Kanda, did I splash water on your face? 'Cause it’s wet.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Is so.”

“It just started to rain, that’s all,” and Kanda turned his face away.

“Oh… I guess you’re right. Just rain,” Allen repeated softly.

“Off you go then, before anyone catches on and comes after us,” Kanda said, almost choking on his words.

Allen took one last look, then smiled and turned around and dove into the water. As he was swimming away he looked back a few times, waving as he did, then finally submerged himself under the waves.

And Kanda stood for a long time afterwards staring at the spot where Allen had disappeared muttering to himself, “Just the damn rain, that’s all.”

 

The backlash from Kanda’s little stunt was not pleasant. But they couldn’t very well take him off field work because the number of Exorcists was continually dwindling and he was one of their best. They did assign someone to constantly watch him though, in case contact was made between him and Allen, which pissed him off no end, but he expected it and did his best to ignore the situation which came natural to him anyway. Meanwhile HQ was doing everything in its power to locate Allen and the missing Innocence, but it was really quite hopeless because the oceans of the world were vast and deep.

It was a few years later that HQ got word that a new Exorcist would be joining them. One of their Generals, who had a bad habit of disappearing for long amounts of time, was sending his apprentice who would be arriving soon.

Everyone was talking about this news as Kanda walked into the cafeteria one morning to get breakfast. He got his order from Jerry and sat down in a corner by himself as usual, but as he ate he couldn’t help but catch snatches of the conversations going on all around him.

Cross was the one sending the apprentice who he deemed fit for service, a fifteen year old boy, no less. He’d be arriving this afternoon if he didn’t have trouble finding the place, because Cross was notorious for being vague on ‘little’ details like that. And so on and so on…

Kanda finished eating and went back to his room because it was the quietest place in the whole building and he knew no one would disturb him there.

As afternoon rolled around he heard a call for all available Exorcists to gather at Komui’s office. When he walked into the room the others were all standing around the chief of HQ and Kanda noticed someone he didn’t know, assuming it was the new recruit. Everybody turned in his direction, including the new guy, and Kanda felt his heart skip a beat, almost taking his breath away.

It. Was. Allen. Who he thought he would never see again. And he was human. When Allen saw Kanda he broke out in a big grin. Komui said, “Please join us, Kanda, while we all get properly acquainted.”

Kanda closed the door behind him and went to stand up against the wall, remaining silent and staring at Allen, listening as Komui went through introductions and then everyone began engaging in small talk. Allen kept stealing furtive glances at Kanda while all this was going on. When they were finally dismissed Allen stayed behind because Komui wanted to know more about his time spent with Cross so he could hopefully find out just where the General had gone to this time.

Kanda went back to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“What the hell…,” and he flopped over on his side, staring at the wall while he tried to sort out the maelstrom going on inside his head.

 

There was someone knocking on his door and Kanda opened his eyes to the soft light of early evening.

“Huh…must’ve fallen asleep,” and when the knocking continued he got up and walked over to pull the door open only to see Allen standing in the hallway with another big grin on his face.

“Hi, Kanda. Sorry, did I wake you? I asked Komui if I could see you and he said it would be fine, me being a full-fledged Exorcist now. Um, can I come in?”

Kanda opened the door wider and Allen took this as a yes, so he walked into the room as Kanda closed the door. He turned to look at Allen, not saying a word, which made the young Exorcist fidget a bit as he looked around the bare space.

“So, maybe we could sit and talk awhile? I’ve got so much to tell you, and… Damn it! Why aren’t you saying anything?

This finally woke Kanda from the dazed state he was in and he replied, “Yeah…sure…sit,” and he moved back to his bed, sitting down and motioning for Allen to do the same. It was the only place in the room to sit anyway, except for the floor.

Then he looked at Allen with an appraising eye and commented, “I see you finally got control of your Innocence. Took you long enough, Moyashi,” a slight smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh, _so sorry_ to make you wait, BaKanda,” Allen shot back at him, but then began to smile again. “Heh…kinda feels like old times.”

“So, was it Cross…?”

“Yeah, when they began searching for me it was him who found me, for better or worse. But no matter what anyone says he’s an excellent Exorcist, though a bit unconventional…,” and Allen trailed off, but then started up again, “I couldn’t have done this on my own, to be synchronized to this degree, without his help, so I guess he’s another person I’m deeply indebted to.” And the thought of the word debt made Allen shudder a little.

He looked at Kanda and added, “And speaking of being indebted, the last time I saw you there was something I should’ve said but didn’t.”

“And what was that?”

“That I felt you were my friend, my only friend actually, and I really appreciated all those times you came to see me. I had fun when we would bitch at each other and even though there where times when you didn’t say much, that was okay, too. I just felt comfortable being with you, just like I felt when I was at home in the sea.”

“Friends… Huh. _Just friends?”_ and Kanda had a fire in his eyes Allen had never seen before.

Allen knew then that Kanda would accept his real feelings. What he had come to understand over the years of separation, something he wasn’t sure he should say, afraid of being rejected.

_‘I want to touch him again so much’_ , he thought, and he reached up to touch Kanda’s face. When Kanda didn’t pull away he raised his other hand to run it through the long strands of hair that were hanging loose, not tied up in a ponytail for once. And then he slowly pulled Kanda down and kissed him, a light touch on the lips.

Then Kanda was running his hands through Allen’s hair and pulling him closer, sealing the kiss. Allen moved closer still, climbing onto Kanda’s lap, and Kanda’s tongue was licking Allen’s lips and sliding inside Allen’s mouth encouraging Allen to do the same.

Hands stroked through hair and ran over shoulders and down backs only to move up front against chests and then they were unbuttoning clothes and sliding off shirts until they were bare chest against bare chest, never breaking the kiss which had turned progressively more fierce.

Allen dug his knees in and pushed Kanda down and they maneuvered around until they were lengthwise on the bed, Allen straddling Kanda.

He pushed Allen up a bit finally breaking the kiss, smirking as he whispered, “Yeah, took you long enough, Moyashi. I won’t let you leave me again,” and flipped Allen over onto his back.

“Why do you think I came back, Baka? And I think I could hold my own in a fair fight with you now,” and Allen grinned back at him.

“There’s more than one way to do that,” and Kanda crushed his mouth to Allen’s.

He moved one hand down working at Allen’s belt, loosening it and pulling down the zipper of Allen’s pants so he could slide his hand inside and grip Allen’s hardening cock, slowly beginning to stroke it.

Allen gasped at the touch, involuntarily jerking his hips up, wanting more.

Kanda started to lick Allen’s face, moving his tongue down his neck and onto one of his nipples which he began to suck on, biting it gently. Then he licked his way down Allen’s stomach, removing his hand momentarily to be joined with his other hand to slide Allen’s pants off. He kissed and licked his way back up Allen’s inner thighs until he reached his cock and taking hold of it once again began to lick it from base to tip, running his tongue over the top, making Allen cry out.

He took Allen’s cock in his mouth, sucking hard as he slowly began to devour all of it. Allen grabbed at Kanda’s hair, pulling it, trying to hold onto anything as he squirmed beneath him, starting to lose control of himself. But Kanda pushed him off and raised his head letting go of Allen’s cock with his mouth. Allen moaned with disappointment and hoarsely whispered, “Why did you stop?”

“Because you were about to come and it’s too soon for that,” and Kanda grinned at him.

“Could I…maybe do that to you, too?”

Kanda stopped grinning. “Are you sure?”

“…Yes, I want to touch you… I want to…suck you.” There, he said it. He couldn’t believe he was actually telling Kanda these things. _‘God, I hope he doesn’t laugh’_ , and Allen felt slightly mortified starting to turn red in the face.

Kanda eyed Allen intently before finally saying, “Go ahead, do what you want,” and he rolled them over so that Allen was back on top.

“What I want…,” Allen repeated. “Everything I want is right here,” and he leaned down and started kissing Kanda repeatedly; his hair, his face, tracing the line of his ear with his tongue, sliding it down his neck, back up to his lips and slipping his tongue inside Kanda’s mouth, all the while making little satisfied noises murmuring, “Mmm, you taste good,” and Allen’s hands ran through Kanda’s hair as he kept kissing him, going lower and lower until he was unbuckling his belt and opening the zipper, impatient to relieve Kanda of his pants. He slid them off and ran his hands along his legs as he moved back up to his erect cock and began kissing it, his hands spreading Kanda’s legs further apart as his tongue dragged over the soft skin, trying to remember what Kanda had done to him.

Kanda’s mind was slipping into a hazy state being touched like this. It was all so new and felt so good and, _shit!_  Allen’s mouth was taking his cock in and he was sucking on it, and every touch of Allen’s tongue was making him shudder.

_‘Was this how Allen felt when I sucked him?’,_ and Kanda realized he couldn’t take much more of this, so he clutched at Allen’s hair pulling him off his cock and up to his mouth where he began to furiously kiss him, making Allen moan even more. He rolled them over onto their sides, moving closer so that their cocks were rubbing against each other and took hold of both of them in his hand, stroking more vigorously with each passing moment. When Allen’s hand joined his he wrapped his hand around Allen’s cock and Allen’s hand moved around his and they fell into a rhythm, both of them becoming more insistent as their climax approached and they moved apart a little to give themselves room to work.

Words kept spilling from their lips in between their panting and moaning.

“Ah, K-Kanda…”

“Mmm… yes… more…”

“This feels so good…”

“Allen… I’m gonna…”

And with a few final strokes they came as it spurt over their hands. After milking the last drops out and still shuddering from their climax they pulled each other close, holding on as a blissful feeling washed over them.

After awhile Kanda reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a towel from the floor which was from his last bath and used it to wipe them off with. Then Allen tucked his head into Kanda’s chest while Kanda kissed his hair and Allen started to chuckle. “You said my name, Baka.”

“Shut up, Moyashi.”

“Make me. Oh, wait, haven’t we done this before?” and Allen started to softly laugh.

“Whatever. Just go to sleep, idiot,” and Kanda groped for the blanket which had been shoved up against the wall, pulling it over them as they snuggled closer together before falling into a deep sleep.

 

As the morning light began to filter into the room Kanda opened his eyes. He glanced down at Allen, all pressed up close to him. They were a tangled mess of arms and legs and he slowly stretched himself out stirring Allen awake in the process.

“Mornin’…” Allen mumbled and then his stomach let out a loud growl. “Eheh,” and he smiled sheepishly.

“Well, that hasn’t changed,” Kanda grumbled. “Let’s get some food then,” and he climbed out of bed to pick up his clothes which were thrown all over the floor. He grabbed Allen’s and threw them over to him and began to get dressed. When Allen was also dressed they headed out down the hall to the cafeteria.

After getting his order from Jerry he went to sit at his usual place in the corner and stared back at Allen who was apparently ordering every dish in the place. Allen eventually came to join him and began to dig into his food with great relish. Kanda merely shook his head and started on his own breakfast.

As Allen continued to plow through his food other people in the cafeteria were staring at the odd sight of Kanda actually _not_ sitting by himself for once. Kanda was well aware of this and stared back at them causing everyone to quickly glance away. Oblivious to all of this Allen finally finished eating, piling empty dish upon empty dish, and was leaning back letting out a sigh of great contentment when a voice came over the intercom:

“Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu, please report to Komui’s office. I repeat: Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu, please report to Komui’s office.”

“When I talked with him yesterday Komui said they would eventually be sending us on missions together. Maybe that’s what this is,” Allen offered.

“Works for me, Moyashi,” Kanda grinned, “and I’ll get to see what you’re capable of now. Should be interesting.”

“The name’s Allen, BaKanda, and I’ll be _more_ than happy to show you,” and Allen grinned back.

They got up and left the cafeteria, walking down the hall once more. Allen tentatively reached out his hand to touch Kanda’s and began to weave his fingers through the other’s. Kanda responded and tightened the grip, and they continued to walk forward towards their future, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on October 19, 2012.


End file.
